


Хьюстон, у нас проблема

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Некоторые люди были словно созданы друг для друга. Про них снимали романтические фильмы, ставили пьесы и сочиняли стихи. Однако были и те, кто не подходил друг другу совершенно — и вселенная, мироздание, судьба, рок, фатум или что там еще намекали, что им не следовало сходиться.// антисоулмейт





	Хьюстон, у нас проблема

— Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь?

Старики, все трое, недоуменно переглянулись. Ну да, конечно: не каждый день они видели тут, в Хьюстоне, японцев, которые вместо осмотра достопримечательностей забредали в бары на окраине, внезапно хотели поиграть с местным населением в кости, а еще выражались на таком ломаном английском, что было даже стыдно. Куроо терпеливо ждал, сдержанно улыбаясь, когда старики закончат свой молчаливый разговор о том, что за ненормальный к ним пристал. 

— Деньги-то есть? — пробасил один из них.

— Конечно.

Куроо порылся в карманах и положил на стол несколько смятых банкнот и монеты. Не предел мечтаний, конечно, но долларов двадцать там было. Старик скрупулезно пересчитал деньги, затем удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Выигрывает тот, кто выкинет больше, — напомнил он правила, как бы перестраховываясь от «мало ли, как там у вас, азиатов, принято». 

— Конечно, — повторил Куроо и сел на свободное место. 

К его двадцатке прибавились ставки остальных.

— Начинай, Джимми.

Джимми оказался тощим пройдохой, прячущим глаза за толстыми стеклами очков, но даже так ему приходилось подслеповато щуриться. Он сложил кости между указательным и большим так, чтобы на него смотрели «шестерки», тем самым проводя собственный обязательный ритуал. Куроо не раз такое видел. Игроки как только ни приманивали на свою сторону удачу — кто-то выполнял четкую последовательность действий, кто-то молился, кто-то уповал на талисманы.

Кости прокатились по столу. Джимми сделал ход и выкинул восемь.

— Черт, — выругался он. — Бобби, теперь ты.

— Не так плохо, как обычно, — пошутил тот. 

Бобби был крупнее и жилистее, но он тоже оказался падок на ритуалы. Кинув кости в пустой стакан, он потряс его над головой и только после этого вытряхнул на стол. Судя по пятерке, удачу он не впечатлил. 

— Так тебе и надо, — сварливо вставил Джимми.

— Иди в задницу!

— Что ты сказал?

— Угомонитесь, оба, — приструнил их тот, первый, с басовитым голосом. Среди всей троицы он явно был лидером. Или никто просто не хотел спорить с человеком с густыми бакенбардами — они придавали ему суровый вид. Сам Куроо смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым восторгом. И завистью, разумеется. У него таких точно никогда не будет.

— Я тебе припомню, — пообещал напоследок Бобби. — Твоя очередь, Джек.

Кости в руках у Джека даже не задержались. Он поднял их со стола и тут же кинул, не глядя и нарочито небрежно. Ничего лишнего. Кости отскочили от пепельницы, попавшейся им на пути, и остановились. Результат вызвал одобрительный гул со стороны Джимми и Бобби.

— Одиннадцать! — Джимми хлопнул по столу.

— Расскажи, Джек, что ты чувствуешь, когда уже почти положил восемьдесят долларов себе в карман?

— Придержи коней, Бобби, — хмыкнул Джек, жестом указывая на Куроо. — Наш новый друг все еще может выкинуть двенадцать.

— Ага, как же! 

— Но я могу, — вдруг заявил Куроо.

— О, — протянул Бобби. — Какой самонадеянный!

Куроо не стал говорить, что они не первые, с кем он играет, и что за весь путь от Калифорнии до Техаса, еще никто у него не выиграл. Даже шулеры ничего не могли с ним сделать, потому что тяжело играть против любимчика удачи — и это не преувеличение. Куроо и правда везло во всем, в чем только возможно. 

Игра против трех стариков не должна была стать исключением.

Он кинул кости и одновременно привычно потянулся к деньгам, чтобы забрать их, но внезапно остановился, замер, уставившись на стол. Кто-то расхохотался, кто-то похлопал Куроо по плечу.

Кости выпали на две единицы.

— «Глаза змеи», — прыснул Бобби. — Ну, что я говорил?

— Ничего не поделаешь, — кажется, Джек пытался приободрить Куроо, но осекся. — Парень, с тобой все нормально?

А Куроо счастливо улыбался, как придурок.

Нашел. Наконец-то он нашел Дайшо.

***

Некоторые люди были словно созданы друг для друга. Про них снимали романтические фильмы, ставили пьесы и сочиняли стихи. Однако были и те, кто не подходил друг другу совершенно — и вселенная, мироздание, судьба, рок, фатум или что там еще намекали, что им не следовало сходиться. Никогда и ни за что. Высшие силы будто нарочно создавали для таких людей условия, превращающие любую близость в пытку, и показывали, что без того, другого человека, гораздо лучше, чем с ним.

Но Куроо не принимал этого и не очень-то хотел принимать.

Хотя он пытался. Правда, пытался: заводил отношения, давал себе шансы, пробовал что-то новое — и все равно это было не тем. 

Смешно, что «тем» оказался не кто иной, как Дайшо Сугуру. Тот самый Дайшо Сугуру, который не уставал из раза в раз доказывать всем, до чего же он язвительная задница. И вот так сюрприз: в отличие от большинства, кому тот действовал на нервы, Куроо всегда воспринимал словесные перепалки с ним как своеобразное хобби. Возможно, поэтому они так быстро сошлись.

Но больше всего в Дайшо подкупала гибкость. Нет, не та, что в постели, — хотя и она тоже, если честно, — а его потрясающее умение адаптироваться, создавая шанс из любой, казалось бы, проигрышной ситуации. Когда они решили съехаться, эта особенность пришлась как нельзя кстати. В то время, как Куроо готов был лезть на стену от валившихся на голову неприятностей, следующих одна за другой, Дайшо со своими изворотливостью и хитростью умудрялся находить какие-то лазейки. 

И он же первым заметил, что дело вовсе не в пресловутой «черной полосе».

Хроническое невезение было проклятием.

Когда они находились рядом, даже на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга, все начинало катиться по наклонной: сломанные вещи, переломы, досадные недоразумения — и чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем сильнее была отдача. Но стоило им по каким-то причинам разъехаться, как каждый становился чертовым баловнем судьбы, словно что-то — или кто-то — поощряло их, заставляя думать, что разбежаться в разные стороны — единственно правильный выход.

И вот, пожалуйста, так и случилось. 

Дайшо пропал, и благодаря этому Куроо теперь — один из самых удачливых людей в мире: взять хотя бы его походы в казино, где, просто делая ставки как придется, он неизбежно выходил победителем. Ему не обязательно было даже знать правила игры, чтобы забирать все.

Но, постоянно выигрывая, сложно заставить себя подчиняться судьбе. Интересно, там, наверху, это вообще предусмотрели? 

После той игры со стариками прошла неделя, потраченная на ожидание и поиски, пока источники не нашли конкретный адрес. Вот то, ради чего все затевалось.

Куроо позвонил в дверь неприметного офиса. Когда та открылась, он ткнул в грудь Дайшо и, стараясь сохранить непринужденный вид, сказал: 

— Я нашел тебя. Теперь ты водишь. 

— Ты спятил, — коротко заключил Дайшо. На нем был строгий костюм-тройка и старательно поддерживаемая маска безразличия. Выглядело так себе, по мнению Куроо, ему не подходило ни то, ни другое.

— Я войду?

Дайшо попытался закрыть дверь, но Куроо вовремя просунул ногу в проем. Эй, нет, не выйдет, не так быстро.

— Ты очень гостеприимен, — пробормотал он, протискиваясь внутрь и оттесняя Дайшо к стене. Наверное, со стороны это походило на какое-то ограбление. Хотя Куроо и правда планировал украсть пару поцелуев, прежде чем ему выскажут все, что о нем думают. 

И он справился — сработано было чисто, ловко и быстро. Дайшо даже больше не сопротивлялся. Может быть, хотел, но не мог себя заставить и вместо этого отвечал, жадно впиваясь в губы. Иногда он совершенно очаровательно забывался. И осознание того, кто был тому причиной, говорило Куроо, что он не зря решил бросить вызов всему, мать его, миру. 

— Ты забыл, чем это обернулось в прошлый раз? — прошипел Дайшо, отстранившись. Злился, он точно злился. Но не на него — на себя.

Куроо не забыл. Можно было пережить что угодно, наплевав на какие-то там проклятия, пока они касались только их. Они бы справились, всегда справлялись. Но все иначе, если оно начинало затрагивать других людей. Куроо прекрасно помнил новость, вызвавшую панику, которая распространилась, словно чума. Об этом говорили по телевизору, радио, социальных сетях, даже через систему оповещений на улице. Подземный толчок где-то в океане запустил цепную реакцию — и вот гигантская волна уже надвигалась прямо на побережье Японии. Ни остановить, ни толком убежать — буквально за полчаса все дороги стояли в пробках. Дайшо тогда долго не думал: поспешно собрался, схватил велосипед и сказал Куроо уезжать в противоположном направлении. Когда через час поступила еще одна новость о том, что волна внезапно, каким-то невероятным образом испарилась, исчезла, они оба поняли — это и есть конец.

А потом Дайшо попрощался, и следующие пару лет о нем ничего не было слышно. 

— Мне плевать, — ответил Куроо, добравшись до шеи Дайшо. — Мне откровенно на все это плевать.

— Придурок. Давай хотя бы не здесь.

— А где?

— Там, за дверью, есть второй кабинет.

У них было немного времени перед тем, как законы мироздания окончательно поймут, что их хотели обвести вокруг пальца. Куроо позволил вести себя, не отрываясь от создания цепочки засосов, пока не потерял равновесие, споткнувшись о диван. Неплохо для второго кабинета. 

— Я уже говорил, что, когда ты лежишь, у тебя совершенно блядский вид? — спросил Дайшо, расстегивая на нем рубашку.

— Мне говорили, что одно мое присутствие можно расценивать как сексуальное домогательство, — Куроо было усмехнулся, но ему вдруг срочно потребовалось глотнуть побольше воздуха. Дайшо, будь он неладен, делал что-то невозможное своим языком, превращая каждый сантиметр тела Куроо в эрогенную зону.

— Так вот почему у меня стоит.

— Виновен, — легко признался Куроо, подхватывая его под ягодицы и возвращая на исходную. Во-первых, потому что одного поцелуя мало. Во-вторых, потому что нельзя позволять Дайшо делать все, что ему вздумается, иначе можно было обнаружить себя связанным и с разведенными ногами. 

К тому же, Куроо слишком давно не видел ту самую реакцию Дайшо, от которой сносило голову. Вроде ничего такого, всего лишь смена темпа, но каждый раз прошивало как в первый. Дайшо всегда был нетерпеливым, срывался с места в карьер — они ведь так и начали когда-то, тот просто зажал Куроо в раздевалке после игры, без каких-либо прелюдий и объяснений, — и, казалось, уже не мог остановиться. Но это только иллюзия. Напор медленно сходил на нет, стоило скользнуть руками по его бедрам. И чем дальше Куроо заходил, тем тише становился Дайшо, пока не замирал окончательно, точно змея перед факиром. Только ближе к разрядке он и сам начинал покачиваться в такт движениям кулака. Было в этом что-то гипнотически опасное, но Куроо никогда до конца не понимал, что именно.

И сейчас все повторилось. Дайшо кончил, темная пелена будто спала с глаз, сделав взгляд осмысленным и снова злым. Ему, очевидно, не нравилось, что Куроо играл на его слабостях, и не то чтобы он собирался оставлять это безнаказанным. 

Но, кажется, их все-таки обнаружили: диван под ними натужно скрипнул, ножки подкосились — и он предсказуемо рухнул. Классика жанра, сколько кроватей и даже столов они так переломали. 

Дайшо поднял голову, прислушиваясь, и усмехнулся:

— Вот и началось.

— Как думаешь, сколько у нас времени, прежде чем мы провалимся на нижний этаж? Пять минут или все десять?

— За пять минут я справлюсь, — заверил Дайшо и опустился ниже, устроившись между ног. 

Когда он прихватил губами головку, Куроо выдохнул что-то вроде «твою мать», а дальше только выгибался, вцеплялся в подлокотники и невнятно бормотал. Потребовалось даже меньше пяти минут. Всего две или три, прежде чем Куроо тоже кончил, и сил у него оставалось лишь на то, чтобы смотреть, как Дайшо проглатывает все целиком, а потом слизывает с кожи случайные капли. 

— Ты явно скучал, — заметил Куроо.

— Иди ты, — облизнулся Дайшо, вставая.

Он не торопясь приводил себя в порядок, застегивался, педантично поправляя то воротник, то галстук. В том, как Дайшо это делал, было что-то ужасно пошлое. Куроо сглотнул, понимая, что его снова вело. Хотелось довести все до конца, а не только ограничиваться дрочкой.

— Как ты меня нашел? — Дайшо сумел бы сбить любой настрой своим деловым тоном, спустить ангелов на землю и заставить всех людей на планете переходить дорогу исключительно на зеленый. Но вот досада, заметил Куроо, тот совершенно ничего не мог поделать с голодом во взгляде. Они оба в этом увязли. Вирус, инфекция, болезнь — и лекарства нет. 

— Частные детективы, — ответил Куроо. — Частные детективы, которые, как оказалось, должны были искать другого частного детектива.

— Они наверняка чувствовали себя идиотами.

— Еще какими, — заверил Куроо, поднимаясь. Пришлось смириться, что с желаниями стоило подождать. — Ты не представляешь, как наше проклятие затрудняет поиски, порой доводя все до абсурда. Вот удивительно, один из детективов, как выяснилось, даже знаком с тобой лично, но не узнал ни по имени, ни по фотографии.

— Гибсон, что ли?

— Ага. — Куроо метким броском запустил смятую салфетку в корзину. — Сказал, что каждое воскресенье вы зависаете в баре. Как так вообще получилось? В смысле, почему ты решил стать частным детективом?

— Удобно, знаешь ли, — сказал Дайшо. — Идешь себе в случайном направлении — и гарантированно натыкаешься на улики. Угадай, сколько пропавших без вести я нашел за последний месяц?

— Троих?

— Пятерых. А если считать еще и всяких потерянных животных, с которыми ко мне то и дело приходят, то будет раза в полтора больше.

— Так и вижу тебя, спасающего бедных котиков с деревьев.

— Не видишь, — скривился Дайшо. — Даже твоя фантазия на такое не способна.

— Хорошо, это, может, и правда не вижу, — признался Куроо, пожимая плечами. — Но я вижу будущее. Слушай, мы можем избавиться от проклятия, — он вытащил из кармана флэшку. — И это не мои фантазии, я серьезно. Мне удалось раскопать кое-что интересное, и тебе тоже стоит взглянуть.

— Что это? Пара гигабайт порно?

— Нет, ту флэшку я оставил дома, — хмыкнул Куроо.

— Жаль. Ну, вперед, — Дайшо кивнул на ноутбук.

Куроо сел за стол, машинально отмечая, что кое-кто тут привык к лоску. Несмотря на невзрачную дверь, внутри все было обставлено с шиком: дорогое дерево, резные статуэтки, прочая шелуха — Дайшо явно не бедствовал, зарабатывая огромные деньги. Что сказать, они оба хорошо устроились.

На флэшке лежало несколько папок, в первой — фотографии и подкрепленная газетная вырезка о потрясающих отношениях двух необычных людей.

— Каждый из них пережил как минимум по пять ударов молний, — пояснил Куроо, когда Дайшо встал у него за спиной, изучая материал. — В общем-то, не только молний. По их словам, они были почти неуязвимы. И вот они встретились, и...

— И умерли в один день, — нараспев закончил Дайшо.

— Кстати, да, но суть не в этом, не торопи события, — продолжил Куроо. — Находясь рядом, они стали, ну, будто стеклянными, хрупкими, их кости ломались на раз. Любое неаккуратное движение — и, здравствуйте, костыли и инвалидные коляски.

— Мы тоже уже успели полежать на больничных койках. 

— Точно. — Куроо умудрился сломать руку, а Дайшо попал в аварию. Дела давно минувших дней, как из прошлой жизни. — Но у нас и профиль шире.

— Не то слово, — фыркнул Дайшо. 

— Есть и другие примеры.

Куроо открывал папки и файлы по очереди, рассказывая о каждом случае. Некоторые истории и в печатном виде выглядели нелепо, вслух же становились еще хуже, и Дайшо развлекал себя тем, что отпускал острые шуточки. Внезапно они раздражали не так сильно, как обычно. Возможно, потому что Куроо тоже соскучился по этой занозе в заднице. Или потому что Дайшо просто не с кем было потренироваться, и навык терялся.

— Но вот этот самый интересный и свежий. — Куроо дошел до последней папки. — Произошел совсем недавно. Пара не могла уснуть, находясь вместе.

— Вау, — Дайшо изобразил зевок. — Прости, это слишком захватывающе.

Под потолком вдруг что-то щелкнуло, затрещало — и свет отключился. Судя по яркости экрана ноутбука, вырубилось вообще все электричество. На всякий случай Куроо убрал руки от мышки и откинулся на спинку кресла — мало ли, сейчас лучше было ничего не трогать.

— Короче говоря, — вернулся он к теме, — это два ленивых подростка, сидящих на шеях у своих родителей. Часто зависали вместе, отрываясь в какой-то онлайн-игре. И вот там то ли выпустили обновление, то ли что-то еще, но они проторчали перед мониторами около тридцати дней, не отвлекаясь на глупости вроде сна, — Куроо наставительно поднял указательный палец, — ведь пока ты спишь, враг качается. Это прямая цитата.

— Мрак какой. И что дальше? Они тоже умерли, но от истощения?

— Выжили, конечно, геймеры и не в таких условиях выживают, — усмехнулся Куроо. — Но дальше как раз начинается главное — после они уже спали как нормальные люди, несмотря на то, что продолжали находиться рядом. Понимаешь? Все кончилось, хеппи-энд. Похоже, если продержаться определенное время, ты проходишь тест и получаешь билет в светлое будущее. 

— Мы снимали квартиру несколько лет, — напомнил Дайшо.

— Но мы не всегда были вместе, вот в чем суть. Ты уезжал к родителям, я таскался с Кенмой в Мияги и все в таком духе. Возможно, из-за этого наш счетчик сбрасывался.

Однако Дайшо не сдавался.

— Ты же осознаешь, что это статья из интернета?

— Да.

— Она может быть плодом чьей-то больной фантазии.

— Да.

Соломинка, за которую Куроо цеплялся, была совсем тонкой, — Дайшо, очевидно, только что это понял, поэтому тяжело вздохнул и положил руку ему на голову, как бы успокаивая. Издевался, засранец такой. 

— И у меня есть план, — невозмутимо сказал Куроо. — Возьмем два билета до Лос-Анджелеса, там нас уже ждет яхта, которую я купил, на ней мы уплывем куда-нибудь очень далеко, чтобы никому не…

— Согласен, — вдруг ответил Дайшо.

— Что?

— Тебе уши серой заткнуло? — Он больно потянул прядь волос, и Куроо коротко зашипел. — Я же сказал, что согласен.

— Странно.

— Сказал человек, пересекший океан, чтобы меня найти, — поморщился Дайшо. — Не тебе называть что-то или кого-то странным.

— И ты даже не будешь ни о чем спрашивать?

— Нет.

— Ну, черт возьми, — разочарованно протянул Куроо. — А я подготовился, между прочим, составил список доводов, аргументов, всего такого — и ты просто взял и свел мои усилия к нулю?

— Но ведь это и хорошо. — Дайшо зарылся пальцами в его волосы, выбрав самый нечестный способ заткнуть Куроо надолго. Он делал так, когда ему нужно было высказаться. — На самом деле, я соскучился по ошибкам. Сам знаю, звучит бредово, но у меня всегда все получается, и это бесит, действительно бесит. Мне даже не нужно стараться, все и так пойдет по лучшему сценарию. А если не нужно стараться, то и результат не приносит удовольствия. Вообще ничего не приносит. — Он ненадолго замолчал, продолжая перебирать пряди, а потом спросил: — Интересно, нормальные люди посчитали бы нас вконец охреневшими?

Куроо не ответил, ожидаемо слишком разомлев под прикосновениями Дайшо, но если бы мог говорить, то обязательно сказал бы, что тот чертовски прав. Все получалось само собой — и да, это невероятно бесило. Неудачи могли заставить опустить руки, особенно, когда шли одна за другой, но абсолютный успех был куда хуже. В это трудно поверить, и тем не менее так оно и было. Он превращал тебя в какую-то функцию. Куроо уже и так пришлось попрощаться с волейболом, со многими своими увлечениями, потому что они перестали быть интересными, пропало удовольствие от соревнований, и заменить это было нечем.

— Если да, — продолжил Дайшо, наклоняясь, — то они ничего не смыслят в настоящей скуке.

Конечно же, что-то должно было произойти именно в этот момент. Куроо уже успел вообразить себе второй раунд на диване — и тут дверь открылась. На пороге стояла древняя, как сам мир, старушка и смотрела на них так, словно на них лежала вина за все грехи человечества.

— Хьюстон, у нас проблема, — пробормотал Дайшо. И он улыбался. Черт возьми, он улыбался — Куроо давно не видел его таким довольным.

— Признайся, что ты всегда хотел это сказать. Ты потому сюда перебрался, да?

— Просто заткнись и уходи. Это наша местная сумасшедшая из соседнего дома, она ходит по всем офисам в поисках мужа, который сбежал от нее еще сорок лет назад. И ты стал свидетелем исторического события, потому что ко мне она заходит впервые. 

— Я стал причиной, — хвастливо заявил Куроо. — Но зачем мне уходить? Ты любишь женщин постарше?

— У меня предчувствие, что битва будет тяжелой, — Дайшо неожиданно проигнорировал очевидную подколку. Он тревожно следил за приближающейся старушкой. — Возможно, я даже проиграю, и мне расскажут всю историю жизни. В худшем случае примут за сбежавшего мужа.

— Я могу уйти подальше, — намекнул Куроо.

— Тогда я найду тебя и подожду, пока тебе не упадет на голову рояль, — пообещал Дайшо. — Мне не нужна фора, я устал от нее.

Куроо больше не стал ничего говорить и поспешил убраться. Нужно было еще многое сделать, подготовиться к их незабываемому путешествию и постараться отвязаться от ощущения, что они добровольно покупают билет в один конец. 

Все будет хорошо. Куроо не сомневался.

***

Все было очень плохо.

Проблемы начались с самого начала, и, если честно, Куроо думал, что они пойдут ко дну прямо у берега, но им не позволили отделаться так просто. Постоянно что-то ломалось, терялось и протекало, а шторм через какое-то время стал привычной погодой, которая ничем не удивляла. Кстати, после первого Дайшо обнаружил, что у него морская болезнь, и перестал быть полезной боевой единицей в борьбе со стихией, зато он на удивление хорошо справлялся с ловлей рыбы. Его талант очень пригодился, когда кончились припасы — путешествие слишком затянулось.

Они застряли где-то в Тихом океане и не могли ни с кем связаться. У них больше не было топлива, а хренов ветер либо отсутствовал, либо сразу превращался в бедствие. 

Идеально.

— А вот и акула, — меланхолично заметил Куроо, разглядывая плавник. Он приставил руку козырьком, чтобы солнце не било в глаза. Последнюю уцелевшую кепку пришлось уступить Дайшо как добытчику. 

— Это дельфин, — фыркнул он. 

— Да ну, посмотри, какая здоровая тварь. Зная, какие мы с тобой везунчики, это точно должна быть акула.

— Ага. Сразу мегалодон. 

— А я бы посмотрел на мегалодона...

— Тогда это точно дельфин, — усмехнулся Дайшо.

И все же ради таких спокойных, уютных деньков оно того стоило. 

Каждый человек имел право на ошибки. Иногда они чему-то учили, иногда нет. Некоторые же навсегда меняли всю жизнь. Конечно же, Дайшо всегда был одной большой ошибкой — тут согласились бы и пакостные высшие силы, и здравый смысл, и даже парочка знакомых Куроо. Только вот такого рода ошибки нельзя исправить. Их и не хотелось исправлять. 

Наверное, он и правда сумасшедший.

Но вот у высших сил такого права нет. Возможно, вселенная, мироздание, судьба, рок, фатум или что там еще поняли, что, если оставить все как есть, Куроо и Дайшо так и умрут непокоренными. Ну, по крайней мере, Куроо думал, что именно этим все и объясняется. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты смог починить связь, — голос Дайшо звучал слабо, измученно, но по-прежнему язвительно.

— Нам и попутный ветер подул... — заметил Куроо. — Когда мы вернемся, я напишу книгу. Вдруг она станет бестселлером. 

— Она станет посмешищем.

— Как будто у тебя получится лучше.

— Конечно.

— Хочешь поспорим?

— Хочу, — ответил Дайшо и, отбросив свою импровизированную удочку, привалился спиной к спине Куроо. И правильно, все равно сегодня рыба не шла. — Теперь это будет интересно.


End file.
